Beautiful Mystery
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Sosok pemuda manis yang memberinya bekal, membawa Kris pada situasi membingungkan. Pria bernama lengkap Kris Wu berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak berhalusinasi tentang Huang Zi Tao. Lantas kenapa semua orang yang ia tanyai perihal pemuda manis tersebut, selalu mengatakan hal yang sama jikalau Tao－sudah meninggal?... KRISTAO FANFIC! YAOI! 3SHOT! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Kris－** **Tao**

 **Supranatural & Drama**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **T+**

 **Chapter : 1/3**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
GAK SUKA TAPI NGOTOT BACA? TERIMA RESIKO SENDIRI, OKAI!**

 **Happy Reading...**

Suara bising serta suasana tidak teratur di kelas adalah hal biasa karena ketidakadaan seorang guru.

Beberapa memilih untuk membaca buku, berkumpul bersama teman dan bercerita hal tidak penting, bahkan ada yang tertidur dengan lelap. Seperti itu lah keadaan kelas XII-A saat ini.

Kris Wu tidak memusingkan itu semua. Pemuda tinggi dengan surai Dark Blue yang di tata berdiri justru sibuk dengan game pada ponselnya. Mengabaikan suara bising cukup mengganggu yang berasal dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Mata tajam Kris menoleh pada kursi sebelah. Kosong. Teman sebangkunya belum juga kembali setelah beberapa menit yang lalu pamit untuk ke toilet. Ia berani bertaruh jika Chanyeol－nama teman sebangkunya－akan memakan waktu nyaris setengah jam jika berada di toilet. Entah apa yang di lakukannya di sana sampai memakan waktu selama itu.

Kembali sibuk pada ponselnya, berniat melanjutkan bermain game yang sebelumnya sempat ia 'pause'. Baru seperkian menit fokus bermain, suara 'Tuk' pelan tertangkap alat pendengarnya.

Kris mengalihkan perhatian pada meja tempat suara tadi berasal. Keningnya berkerut samar mendapati sebuah kotak bekal berbentuk kepala panda dengan warna hitam-putih, sekaligus sepasang tangan yang masih berada di atasnya.

Kris mendongak, keningnya semakin berkerut melihat seorang pemuda berwajah manis dan cukup cantik－sungguh ini benar adanya, ia juga baru tahu ada lelaki berwajah layaknya wanita seperti itu－menatapnya seraya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Untukmu.." pemuda manis berucap pelan. Jemarinya bergerak mendorong kotak bekal tersebut lebih dekat pada si pria tampan.

Dengan refleks Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Untukku?" tanyanya ragu. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk lucu. Hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Terimakasih hm－"

Tahu jika sosok tampan di hadapannya tidak mengetahui namanya, pemuda manis langsung menyahut pelan. "Huang Zi Tao." katanya seraya menunjuk nametag yang menggantung pada sisi dada kanannya.

Mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao, setelahnya Kris kembali tersenyum tipis. "Hm, Tao-ya, terimakasih untuk bekalnya.."

Tao mengangguk－lagi. Tersenyum teramat manis hingga mata berkantung dengan aksen hitam samar miliknya, membentuk garis tipis yang indah. "Aku permisi, Kris－Oppa.." setelah berucap demikian, tubuh ramping itu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sosok Kris yang menatap kepergiannya dengan kening mengeryit. Bingung.

Oppa?

Apa Tao baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa?

Meskipun terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi senyum tipis yang terpatri pada bibir kecil sedikit tebal miliknya kian melebar.

Kris membuka kotak bekal tersebut, setelah menyimpan ponsel miliknya terlebih dahulu. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya kotak bekal berbentuk kepala panda itu, sang sahabat memasuki kelas dan berjalan menghampiri mejanya－yang juga meja Chanyeol.

"Wah! Ddukbokkie!" seru pemuda bertelinga sedikit lebar. Jemari besarnya bergerak cepat mengambil sebuah garpu yang tersedia, menusuk 3 potong makanan favoritnya itu, lalu memasukkan sekaligus ke dalam mulut hingga mulutnya menggembung. Matanya berbinar ketika lidahnya merasakan betapa lezatnya rasa makanan tersebut.

"Wow, Kris! Ini benar-benar enak! Siapa yang memberimu Ddukbokkie seenak ini, heh?"

Kris tercengang melihatnya. Pasalnya di sini, Kris sang pemilik saja belum memakan meski sepotong, sementara sahabatnya itu sudah memakan 3 sekaligus! Benar-benar dia itu!

Jemari panjang Kris bergerak menahan tangan besar Chanyeol, yang sudah bersiap untuk kembali menusuk Ddukbokkie dengan garpu. "Kau sudah mendapat 3, masih kurang?" menatap tajam sang sahabat yang di balas dengan decakan serta protesan kesal.

"Isinya ada 10 potong, Kris!" sahut Chanyeol setengah dongkol. "Kau masih punya 7. Jadi, berikan 2 lagi padaku dan kita sama rata!"

Jika tadi Chanyeol yang berdecak, kali ini justru sebaliknya. Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Tidak. Aku lapar." balas Kris datar.

Chanyeol memberengut. Menampakkan wajah tampannya yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya sedikitpun ketika melakukannya. "Omong-omong, siapa yang memberimu bekal?" ia bertanya dengan alis bertaut. "Tumben kau mau－menerima bekal pemberian penggemarmu.."

Kris menusuk sepotong Ddukbokkie lalu melahapnya santai. Mengunyah sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat. Benar kata Chanyeol, Ddukbokkie ini rasanya sangat enak.

"Tadi ada siswa Junior yang memberikannya padaku－" jeda sebentar seraya kembali memakan Ddukbokkie di tangannya. "Namanya Huang Zi Tao.. dan yeah, ku lihat di kerah jas almamaternya dia berada di tingkat 1."

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya menggunakan jari telunjuk. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Aku merasa familiar dengan namanya－Ah! Tapi lupakan saja." ujarnya seraya menatapi Kris yang sibuk memakan Ddukbokkienya.

"Kris! Apa itu Huang Zi Tao?"

"Mana?" mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk sang sahabat. Mata Kris sibuk mencari di mana keberadaan sosok pemuda manis yang tadi memberinya bekal.

Retinanya tanpa sengaja melirik pada Chanyeol yang dengan cepat menusuk 2 potong Ddukbokkie lalu memakannya. Sial! Ia tertipu!

 **.**

10 menit lagi masa istirahat akan berakhir. Jadi, Kris memutuskan untuk mengembalikan kotak bekal yang berada di genggamannya pada sang pemilik. Hanya sendiri. Lantaran Chanyeol tadi mengelak untuk ikut dengan alasan ingin ke kelas II-C, kelas di mana tempat orang yang tengah di incar sahabatnya itu berada.

Kris menepuk keningnya tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa ia mengembalikan kotak bekal ini, sementara dirinya tidak tahu di mana kelas Tao berada.

Senyuman tipis tertera pada bibirnya bertepatan ketika akan melewati ruang OSIS. Ketua OSIS mempunyai data seluruh siswa di sekolah ini, bukan?

Dengan cekatan ia mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu pilihan tersebut. Tak sampai beberapa menit menunggu, pintu di depannya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan senyum ramah.

"Oh, Kris.. Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Suho bertanya ramah. "Tumben sekali.." lanjutnya di selingi nada candaan.

"Kau ketua osis－pasti mempunyai data seluruh murid sekolah ini 'kan?" alih-alih menjawab, Kris justru balik bertanya, yang di tanggapi sebuah anggukan samar. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Suho-ssi.. tolong carikan data Huang Zi Tao－cukup di mana kelasnya berada dan alamat rumahnya."

"Baiklah, sebentar." kata Suho kemudian. Kembali masuk ke ruang OSIS, berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang menyimpan semua data seluruh murid. "Ah, Kris! Hanya ada satu orang bernama Huang Zi Tao, dan dia adalah siswa tingkat pertama.."

"Ya. Di mana kelasnya? dan berikan aku alamat rumahnya."

Suho membalik lembaran di tangannya. Setelah mendapat apa yang di minta oleh pemuda tinggi itu, ia kembali bersuara. "Dia berada di Kelas I-A." tuturnya. Menyobek selembar notes, lalu menulis alamat yang tertera pada lembaran tersebut kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kris.

Kris menerima kertas berisi alamat rumah Tao. Setelah melihat sebentar tulisan pada kertas yang kini berada di genggaman, ia kembali menoleh pada Suho. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Thanks, Ho.."

Suho balas tersenyum. "Ya, bukan masalah... oh iya Kris, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan－ekhem, maksudku, apa kau sedang mencari tahu tentang penyebab kematian Huang Zi Tao?"

Kening Kris berkerut samar. Matanya menyipit dengan tatapan lurus tepat pada Suho. Kematian Huang Zi Tao? Apa maksud pemuda Kim di hadapannya ini?

Mulutnya sudah terbuka, berniat untuk menanyakan maksud dari ucapan Suho barusan. Namun sebuah suara lain lebih dulu terdengar, membuatnya kembali bungkam.

"Suho-ssi, tolong antar kumpulan tugas pagi tadi ke ruangan saya.."

"Baik, Mrs. Liu.."

Kris membungkuk sopan pada wanita setengah baya di sampingnya. "Saya permisi, Mrs. Liu, Suho." pamitnya.

"Ah ya silakan, Wu." Mrs. Liu menyahut ramah. Sementara Suho hanya tersenyum kecil.

 **.**

Pekarangan parkir tidak lagi seramai tadi. Pasalnya, setengah murid sudah beranjak pulang setelah bel pertanda kelas berakhir berbunyi. Hanya menyisakan beberapa murid di area sekolah juga parkir.

Termasuk Kris Wu. Sudah 15 menit lamanya ia duduk di atas motor sport hitam kesayangannya. Sejujurnya, ini kali pertama dalam sejarah hidupnya ia melakukan hal demikian.

Dan, bukan tanpa alasan Kris melakukannya. Sedari bel berbunyi, ia langsung bergegas ke tempat parkir guna menunggu seseorang. Huang Zi Tao.

Kris sangat yakin jika sedari tadi ia memperhatikan satu-persatu wajah setiap murid yang keluar dari area gedung sekolah. Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan sosok yang di tunggu.

'Apa Tao masih berada di dalam kelas?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Benar. Mungkin saja Tao masih berada di kelas.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, akhirnya Kris kembali meletakkan helm miliknya di atas motornya. Bergerak turun setelahnya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Tujuannya saat ini adalah Kelas I-A.

Karena memang kelas khusus tingkat pertama berada di lantai bawah, jadi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Kris tiba di sana. Dan sekarang, dirinya sudah berdiri tegak tepat di depan pintu kelas seseorang yang sudah memberinya bekal.

Dengan cekatan ia membuka pintu. Hanya ada 2 orang siswa yang tersisa, tengah menyalin tugas di papan tulis. Mungkin.

Kris bertanya dengan nada datar yang khas. "Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Apa Huang Zi Tao sudah pulang?"

Salah seorang pria yang bersurai cokelat gelap, terperanjat kaget mendengarnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan pria satunya yang nyaris menjatuhkan pena yang ia pegang. Kening Kris berkerut bingung melihat respon berarti keduanya.

Ada apa? Kenapa reaksi mereka berlebihan seperti itu. Seakan Kris baru saja menanyakan sesuatu yang berbau horor.

Pria bersurai cokelat gelap mulai bertanya dengan nada tersendat. Mencoba memastikan. "K-kau－mencari Huang Zi Tao?"

Kris mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Apakah dia sudah pulang?"

"Kau－sungguh menanyai tentang Huang Zi Tao?" ia memperhatikan pria tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mendapati pria bersurai biru gelap di bagian depan yang di tata berdiri mengangguk samar, dirinya langsung melanjutkan. "K-kenapa kau mencarinya? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa...H-Huang Zi Tao sudah－

－meninggal?"

Kris terdiam pada posisinya. Dengan kedua alis nyaris menyatu di tengah kening. Semakin di buat tidak mengerti atas perkataan pria tak jauh darinya berdiri, sama persis seperti yang di katakan oleh Suho beberapa jam lalu.

Hal konyol macam apa yang mereka lontarkan padanya. Sungguh, apa mereka berpikir jika dirinya bisa untuk di bodoh-bodohi.

Tanpa berniat untuk berpamitan atau sekedar mengucapkan kata terimakasih, Kris langsung berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Suasana hatinya sedikit buruk. Dirinya sangat amat tidak menyukai seseorang yang melontarkan candaan padanya. Terlebih menyangkut nyawa seseorang.

Kris yang bertemu dengan Tao, ia di beri bekal makan siang, dan pemuda manis menjurus cantik itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Huang Zi Tao. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengatakan padanya bahwa pemuda Huang itu sudah meninggal, sementara dirinya bertemu pandang bahkan berbincang ringan dengan orang yang mereka katakan telah tiada.

Sesampainya di area parkir, Kris langsung menyematkan helm senada dengan warna motornya pada kepala. Merangsek naik lalu menyalakan mesinnya, melajukan alat transportasi roda 2 tersebut dengan kecepatan tak main-main.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah kediaman Huang. Tempat tinggal Tao.

Jika dirinya tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang sosok yang di cari melalui teman-temannya di sekolah, setidaknya Kris akan mengetahuinya langsung dari keluarga Huang Zi Tao. Hal yang tidak mungkin jika keluarga Tao, akan ikut melontarkan guyonan yang sama dengan mengatakan 'Huang-Zi-Tao-sudah-meninggal'.

20 menit lamanya berpacu dengan motor sport kesayangannya, akhirnya Kris tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa di katakan tidak terlalu besar bercat Cream lembut.

Merogoh saku jas almamaternya, mengambil sobekan notes yang ia dapat dari Suho. Mata tajamnya tertuju pada tulisan yang tertera di atas kertas, mendongakkan kepala dan mencocokkan alamat yang tertera dengan nomor rumah yang berada di depannya kini.

'Alamatnya benar. Ini rumahnya..' batinnya yakin.

Dengan perasaan sedikit menggebu, Kris langsung melepas helmnya, meletakkan alat pengaman kepala saat berkendara itu pada bagian depan motor.

Berjalan－nyaris berlari lebih tepatnya, menuju teras rumah yang terlihat sangat terurus. Pertanda jika sang pemilik seseorang yang rajin dalam merawat rumah.

Kris mengulurkan tangan besarnya. Mengetuk daun pintu beberapa kali, hingga beberapa ketukan darinya berhasil mengundang sahutan dari dalam.

Daun pintu terbuka, menampilkan figur seorang wanita berusia yang di tebaknya sudah memasuki kepala 4, berdiri di ambang pintu seraya memasang wajah ramah yang khas.

Garis wajah itu－benar-benar menggambarkan Huang Zi Tao. Sekarang Kris tahu darimana asalnya wajah manis menggarap cantik milik pemuda Huang. Lihatlah wanita cantik yang di yakininya adalah Ibu dari sosok yang di cari, begitu cantik nan anggun. Cantik yang nampak natural, selayaknya Tao sendiri.

"Maaf, kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa, nak?" wanita dengan kantung mata persis seperti putranya bertanya lembut. Sedikit heran melihat pemuda tampan di depannya hanya diam sembari menatapinya.

Kris tersentak. Buru-buru membungkuk sopan seraya tersenyum canggung. Merasa tak enak hati karena sempat termenung beberapa saat. "Bibi, apa benar ini kediaman Huang?" tanyanya kemudian. Sedikit berbasa-basi sekaligus berniat untuk memastikan.

Wanita tersebut mengangguk membenarkan. "Benar.. Apa yang membuatmu hingga berkunjung kemari, nak eum－"

"Kris.. Namaku Kris Wu, Bibi.."

Huang Zi Lei－nama lengkap dari wanita tersebut, mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kris menggigit ujung lidahnya sekilas. Mencoba menahan rasa gugup saat hendak bertanya. "Bibi－apa aku boleh menemui putramu? Huang Zi Tao.." tuturnya memberanikan diri.

Air wajah Zi Lei langsung berubah drastis. Jika tadinya terpampang wajah ramah dan lembut, kini berganti dengan kilatan kesedihan yang kentara.

Kenapa?

Zi Lei memandang wajah tampan Kris yang mengisyaratkan kebingungan. Terlihat samar. Entah karena lelaki muda itu tak pandai berekspresi, atau justru memang pintar mengatur emosi. Tetapi ia tetap bisa merasakannya. "Aku tidak tahu kau memang benar-benar tidak mengetahui perihal anakku atau justru sebaliknya.." mulainya kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Menghela nafas sejenak seiring dengan setetes air bening meluncur pada pipinya. "Anakku－dia.. Huang Zi Tao－sudah meninggal setengah tahun lalu.."

Kris mengamati wajah Ibu dari Huang Zi Tao dengan nafas tertahan. Mencoba mencari-cari kebohongan di sana. Tetapi, melihat raut tertekan di sertai kesedihan luar biasa yang menyelimuti wajah Zi Lei, hatinya langsung mencelos.

Jadi－yang di katakan oleh Suho maupun kedua siswa kelas I-A tadi bukanlah guyonan semata?

Huang Zi Tao benar-benar sudah tiada?

Kris menggeleng beberapa kali. Tidak menerima fakta yang baru saja di utarakan wanita tersebut. Itu tidaklah mungkin. Ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak berhalusinasi tentang Huang Zi Tao yang memberinya bekal. Bahkan Chanyeol pun ikut memakan bekal itu.

Hal yang terlalu mustahil jikalau Kris berhalusinasi tentang seseorang yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Kris langsung melepas salah satu tali tas punggung yang tersampir pada bahunya. Menarik resletingnya sedikit lebar dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kepala panda yang manis. "Ini. Bukankah ini milik Tao, Bibi?" tanyanya dengan jantung berdegup sedikit lebih cepat. Sedikit was-was menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari belah bibir wanita tersebut.

Zi Lei mengulurkan tangan, menerima kotak bekal yang di sodorkan oleh Kris. Matanya semakin memanas. Sangat mengenali kotak bekal yang kini berada di tangannya. Hadiah yang pernah ia berikan pada putra semata wayangnya saat hendak memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas.

Dengan bibir bergetar, ia langsung mendongak. Menatap Kris tepat di mata lalu berujar lirih. "I-ini－benar milik Tao-ie.. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Kris?"

Kris menegang di tempatnya. Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Apakah ia harus mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, atau justru memilih untuk menyembunyikannya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri ada setitik rasa takut dalam hatinya. Bukan takut akan hal-hal sejenis hantu ataupun sebagainya, melainkan takut jikalau ternyata dirinya memang tidak pernah bertemu Huang Zi Tao dan hanya sekedar berhalusinasi. Atau yang lebih parahnya kalau ternyata Tao yang menemuinya adalah Tao yang lain. Itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil 'kan?

"Aku－mungkin Bibi akan menganggapku gila.. Tapi, sungguh, tadi Tao menemuiku pada saat jam istirahat pertama dan memberiku Ddukbeokkie menggunakan kotak bekal ini.." Kris menjelaskan seadanya. Memutuskan untuk berkata jujur karena menurutnya wanita di hadapannya ini berhak untuk tahu. Bagaimanapun juga Zi Lei adalah Ibu kandung dari Tao.

Zi Lei membekap mulutnya sendiri. Terkejut bukan main mendengar penjelasan pemuda tersebut. Percaya tak percaya. Tetapi, sepertinya pemuda bermarga Wu ini tidak sedang berbohong. Terbukti dari kilatan matanya juga kotak bekal yang di kenalnya betul milik putranya.

Belum lagi perasaan yang di rasakannya selama ini. Zi Lei merasa bahwa sosok anak tercintanya selalu berada di dekatnya. Menemaninya kemanapun dirinya pergi. Entah kenapa perasaan itu begitu nyata, seakan-akan sang buah hati memang tengah di sampingnya.

Tapi mengingat saat dirinya yang melihat langsung jasad putranya sebelum pemakaman, Zi Lei langsung menampik apa yang di pikirkannya sebelumnya. Sungguh, yang ada di dalam peti mati waktu itu benar-benar adalah putra tercintanya. Anak semata wayangnya.

Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikiran dengan bahan pokok yang sama, Huang Zi Tao.

Keping tajam Kris tanpa sengaja terarah pada celah pintu yang setengah terbuka. Tertuju pada satu titik yang membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu tak normal.

Kris melihatnya. Pantulan bayangan sosok yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam lalu terpampang pada permukaan cermin.

Tubuh tinggi langsingnya berbalut busana serba putih. Kulitnya yang Kris lihat beberapa jam lalu nampak sehat dan sedikit kecoklatan, terlihat hampir menyamai warna pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Terlampau putih dan－

－pucat?

Sakitkah?

"TAO!" antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Kris refleks menggeser tubuh Zi Lei kemudian berlari menuju tempat di mana sosok tadi berdiri. Meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang nampak shock begitu melihat tingkahnya barusan.

Memutar-mutar tubuh sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru arah. Kris berani bersumpah, matanya menangkap figur semampai Huang Zi Tao berdiri tepat pada posisinya saat ini.

"HUANG ZI TAO!" panggilnya lagi. Suaranya yang sedikit bergetar sarat akan kefrustasian juga－kekecewaan. Merasa di permainkan. "Aku tahu kau berada di sini.. Keluarlah Tao, jangan bersembunyi." katanya melanjutkan.

Tak ada sahutan apapun yang di dapat, membuat Kris berinisiatif untuk memeriksa di setiap sudut ruangan. Ruang tamu, kamar, dapur, kamar mandi, semuanya ia periksa untuk memastikan. Tidak perduli akan anggapan Zi Lei yang mungkin berpikir jika dirinya tidak memiliki tata krama, karena menggeledah rumahnya tanpa izin.

Nihil.

Kris sudah memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Tao di manapun. Membuatnya merasa frustasi sendiri.

Zi Lei bergerak mendekati pemuda tampan bermarga Wu yang sibuk mengacak-acak rambut dua warnanya. Biru di bagian depan yang di tata berdiri, dan hitam untuk sisanya. "Kris－aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya niatmu seperti apa.. Tapi yang pasti, hentikan semua ini. Kau－membuat putraku tidak nyaman. Biarkan dia tenang. B-biarkan putraku tenang di sana, Kris.." tuturnya lirih. Tidak sanggup di hadapkan dengan tingkah pemuda di depannya ini yang bersikap seolah Tao masih hidup. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuka luka lama. Nama putranya begitu membekas di hatinya, membuatnya semakin terluka ketika ada seseorang yang mengingatkannya tentang sang buah hati.

Kris menghela nafas berat. Sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Sosok wanita yang tak lain ada Ibu dari Tao, akan mengira bahwa dirinya berhalusinasi. Atau yang lebih mengerikan menyangka dirinya gila. Kris bisa menangkap makna itu dengan jelas dari penuturan Zi Lei barusan.

"Maafkan aku, Bibi.." ujarnya kemudian. Membalikkan tubuh lalu berjalan pergi dengan langkah berat.

Zi Lei sama sekali tidak menyadari sebelum lelaki muda itu berbalik, sorot matanya nampak－

－redup.

 **TBC**

just iseng... ini cuma 3shot kokk..

suka? review aja :*

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Mystery**

 **Chapter : 2/2**

Duduk dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu. Termenung. Tidak menyadari pandangan aneh yang di layangkan beberapa teman sekelasnya padanya.

Pasalnya, seorang Kris Wu yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian, sama sekali tidak pernah berpenampilan nyaris berantakan layaknya hari ini. Surai hitamnya dengan bagian depan hingga atas berwarna biru gelap yang biasanya tertata rapi, kini nampak mencuat ke segala arah. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas jika sang pemilik tak menata rambutnya saat hendak pergi menimba ilmu.

Sudah seminggu berlalu saat dirinya menerima bekal makan siang dari Tao. Dan selama itu pula, pemuda manis tersebut tidak pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya. Seakan-akan membenarkan praduga setiap orang yang mengira bahwa dirinya memang benar berhalusinasi.

Kris tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa dirinya benar-benar kecewa. Kecewa pada Huang Zi Tao yang seakan mempermainkan hati serta pikirannya.

Jika saja dirinya bisa memutar ulang waktu, ingin sekali ia menghapus hari dimana Tao memberinya bekal dengan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Huang Zi Tao. Sosok yang kata teman bahkan keluarganya sudah tiada. Seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran hingga mencari tahu, dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

Kenapa harus dirinya?

Kenapa harus ia yang di permainkan?

"...Kris?"

Merasakan tepukan lembut pada bahunya, membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata. Memutar kepala, retinanya menangkap tubuh tinggi sang sahabat berdiri di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau melamun?" Chanyeol bertanya. Sedikit bingung melihat pemuda Wu yang sering termenung beberapa hari terakhir. "Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak merespon." katanya melanjutkan.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari belah bibir Kris. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Ia justru memilih untuk melipat tangan pada meja, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Namun, tak sampai 1 menit Kris kembali mengangkat kepala. Mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda bermarga Park yang sudah duduk di kursi sebelah. "Chanyeol, kau－benar-benar memakan Ddukbokkie dari kotak bekal itu 'kan?" tanyanya. Dengan nada yang menyiratkan keraguan.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. Karena memang benar dirinya memakan Ddukbokkie dari salah satu penggemar pria tampan tersebut. "Tentu. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana lezatnya Ddukbokkie pemberian Huang Zi Tao.." terdiam sesaat, sedikit meresapi perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya. Bertepatan setelah belah bibirnya membubuhi ucapannya dengan sebuah nama.

Chanyeol merasakannya. Hatinya seakan melupakan penggalan memori yang sepertinya bukanlah perihal sepele. Mencoba menguaknya dengan berpikir keras, tetapi dirinya sama sekali tidak mendapat gambaran apapun.

Apa?

Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lupakan?

Kenapa nama Huang Zi Tao terdengar janggal meski terucap dari mulutnya sendiri?

Chanyeol tak lagi bersuara. Sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. Berbeda dengan Kris yang semakin di buat berharap atas pengakuannya.

Lelaki Park itu mengaku bahwa dia memang benar memakan Ddukbokkie itu. Beberapa patah kata ringan yang Chanyeol lontarkan membuat Kris kembali berpikir, bahwa dirinya memang tidak pernah berhalusinasi. Huang Zi Tao memang menemuinya minggu lalu dan memberinya bekal.

Dengan kata lain, Tao memang tengah mempermainkan dirinya. Mempermainkan emosi juga perasaannya.

"Kris?"

Memutar kepala ke sisi kanan. Keping almondnya menangkap figur seorang pemuda berdimple manis, berdiri dengan tatapan sejurus padanya.

Zhang Yixing, salah satu teman yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kris. III-A. Mata sayunya memandang pemuda Wu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sejujurnya, sudah beberapa hari ini dirinya memperhatikan pria tinggi tersebut.

Kris yang merasa sedikit risih karena terus di pandangi, memutuskan untuk segera bertanya. Mencoba menarik fokus pemuda itu kembali. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yixing?" melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah datar. Tidak begitu berminat berbincang dengan siapapun di tengah moodnya yang sedang tidak baik.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar setelah kelas berakhir, Kris?" bukannya memberi jawaban, Yixing justru meresponnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

Kris hendak menggeleng. Tetapi saat sebuah kilasan pemikiran terbesit dalam benaknya, ia refleks mengangguk. Menerima permintaan pemuda Zhang.

 **－** **KT－**

Menyematkan helm pada kepala, memutar kunci dan menghidupkan mesin motor sport hitam kesayangannya. Kris melajukan kendaraan roda 2 tersebut menjauhi area parkir sekolah.

Tujuannya adalah kediaman Huang.

Tidak perduli jika dirinya mengingkari janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Yixing.

Mengikuti kata hati. Itulah yang ia lakukan. Ia begitu percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang memang pernah bertemu Huang Zi Tao.

Kris sudah bertekad, untuk menyelidiki seorang diri. Persetan akan anggapan orang lain terhadapnya. Ia hanya ingin－

－mengetahui alasan Zi Tao mempermainkan emosinya.

Apakah salah?

Motor sport itu berhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah rumah tidak terlalu besar bercat Cream lembut. Kediaman keluarga Huang.

Sedikit banyak Kris bersyukur, tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk saat berkendara tadi. Selain karena ia yang mengendarai motornya dengan kebut-kebutan, pikirannya pun tengah berkecamuk. Yang sudah di pastikan memecah konsentrasinya saat berkendara. Mungkin Tuhan masih menginginkannya berada di dunia, entahlah.

Kris merangsek turun, melangkah lebar menuju pelataran rumah tersebut.

Tangannya terangkat, bersiap mengetuk pintu sebelum kilasan bayangan kali pertama dirinya berkunjung kemari. Jika mengingat hal itu, apakah mungkin Ibu Tao akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Menurunkan tangannya secara perlahan, urung mengetuk pintu karena sebuah bayangan dimana Ibu Tao mengusirnya. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika wanita setengah baya itu akan mengusirnya nanti 'kan?

Kris menggeser tubuhnya. Keping almondnya bergulir, terarah pada jendela persegi panjang yang terbuka lebar. Memutar kepalanya ke belakang tubuh, mencoba memastikan jika tak ada seorangpun yang tengah memperhatikan aksi konyol－atau nekad?－nya.

Merasa situasi cukup aman, lelaki tinggi tersebut segera menaiki sisi jendela, sesaat kemudian melompat masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara bising.

Kosong.

Sepertinya Huang Zi Lei tengah berada di kamar, atau mungkin memang tak berada di rumah. Mencoba tak memusingkan itu semua, Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Tempat dimana sebelumnya dirinya melihat bayangan seseorang yang di cari, tengah berdiri kaku dengan pandangan kosong terarah padanya.

Tubuhnya mematung. Nafasnya seakan terhenti begitu hazel bak elangnya menangkap sosok seorang berpakaian serba putih, berdiri di tempat yang sama. Huang Zi Tao.

"T-Tao.." memanggil dengan suara tertahan. Sementara kakinya yang bergetar mencoba untuk melangkah, mendekati Tao yang sama sekali tak berpaling.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat, tetapi, semakin lama sosok itu semakin memudar. Hingga berakhir melebur di antara hawa dingin yang mulai merambat ke sisi tubuhnya.

Ingin berteriak, memanggil nama sosok yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Namun urung saat teringat jikalau ia masuk tanpa seizin sang pemilik rumah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin di teriaki maling ataupun sebagainya.

Kris tertegun. Melangkah terburu-buru bertepatan telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat. Memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik lemari tinggi sembari menahan napas.

"Seperti ada seseorang di sini..." Zi Lei berujar pelan. Yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Kris yang berada di sudut lain. "Apa hanya perasaanku saja?"

Mata berkantung miliknya memperhatikan sekitar. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa rumahnya di masuki oleh seseorang. Mungkin karena ia mengantuk hingga merasa melihat sosok seorang pria berdiri di sana.

Ia segera berbalik, berjalan menuju kamarnya guna mengistirahatkan diri. Tanpa menyadari sosok pemuda jangkung yang beranjak dari tempat persembunyian.

Kris memperhatikan punggung wanita yang menghilang di balik pintu. Terdiam sesaat, sebelum melangkah gontai menuju jendela tempatnya masuk.

Menolehkan kepala, berharap bisa melihat si manis yang berhasil membuatnya frustasi.

Nihil. Tidak ada sosok Zi Tao di sana.

Membalikkan tubuh, bergegas naik ke sisi jendela lalu melompat turun. Melangkah tergesa menuju motornya berada, kemudian memacu motor sport tersebut untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri lagi-lagi dengan－

－kekecewaan.

 **－** **KT－**

Satu persatu eksistensi yang ada mulai bergegas keluar kelas, setelah bel pertanda kelas berakhir berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Berlomba-lomba untuk tiba di rumah masing-masing lalu melakukan hal-hal yang berarti, atau bahkan mengistirahatkan diri.

Menyisakan dua orang pemuda berbeda marga. Salah satunya masih sibuk memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tas, sementara pria lainnya nampak menunggu dengan tampang bosan.

Kris mengumpat dalam hati. Saat ini dirinya sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk, tetapi pemuda yang masih sibuk membereskan peralatan tulis nampak begitu lamban. Membuatnya jengah. "Apa kau mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk menungguimu berbenah, Yixing?" tanyanya dingin. Tanpa niatan untuk meminta maaf karena dirinya mengingkari janji untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah kemarin. Nampaknya Lay pun tak mempermasalahkan, untuk apa dirinya repot-repot meminta maaf 'kan?

Menghela nafas sekilas. Lay yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya langsung berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri pemuda Wu.

Mendudukkan bokong pada kursi yang bersebrangan dengan pemuda tinggi. Menghela nafas panjang, sebelum meluruskan pandangan pada Kris yang hanya diam, menanti kata apa yang akan keluar dari belah bibirnya. "Awalnya aku berniat untuk tidak mencampuri masalahmu. Tapi, melihat salah satu teman sekelasku di liputi kebingungan, aku tidak bisa.."

"Intinya?" menyeletuk singkat. Sangat terlihat bahwa Kris bukanlah seorang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Yang menemuimu itu memang bukan Huang Zi Tao, Kris... Zi Tao memang sudah meninggal setengah tahun lalu."

Ada kilatan amarah di manik tajam itu. Lay bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas."Apa maksudmu, Yixing?" menggeram tertahan. Di bawah sana, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat. Entah mengapa, sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan nama itu selalu bisa membuat emosinya naik turun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudi untuk percaya atau tidak." terdiam sebentar, menuai tatapan menuntut dari yang bersangkutan. "Aku adalah seorang Sixth Sense. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas yang menemuimu itu memang raga Zi Tao, tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya.."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah type pemuda yang bertele-tele." meraih tas miliknya kemudian beranjak berdiri, bersedekap dengan tatapan datar. "Kau tahu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar omong kosong－"

"Itu bukan omong kosong."

Keduanya kompak menoleh. Melayangkan tatapan berlainan makna pada pemuda tinggi yang baru saja bersuara.

Air wajah Kris berubah dingin. Tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja di katakan sang sahabat. "Jadi, kau juga menganggap aku berhalusinasi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Bukan begitu, Kris." mengelak dengan tegas. Sungguh, ia memang tidak pernah berpikir jika teman sedari kecilnya itu hanya berhalusinasi. "Aku mengenalnya, dia pernah dekat dengan Oh Sehun, sepupuku.. Kau bisa bertanya padanya. Sungguh Kris, aku sama sekali tidak membual. Bahkan aku pun ikut ke pemakaman Tao setengah tahun lalu."

Kris seakan tertampar kenyataan ketika mendengar kata 'setengah tahun lalu'. Ucapan yang sama persis seperti yang di katakan oleh Ibu Tao. Itu berarti－

－Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbohong.

Huang Zi Tao, pemuda manis menggarap cantik yang memberinya bekal, memang sudah meninggal.

Lalu siapa?

Siapa yang menemuinya seminggu lalu?

"Kris, apa kau pernah bertemu sosok yang berbeda dari Zi Tao yang memberimu bekal?" Lay yang tadinya hanya menjadi pendengar dalam percakapan antar sahabat tersebut, bertanya pelan.

Terkesiap. Baru mengerti akan situasi yang di alaminya. Benar, Tao yang di temuinya 2 kali di kediaman Huang, nampak berbeda dengan Tao yang memberinya bekal makan siang.

Dengan itu, Kris segera menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku pernah melihat Tao－berpakaian serba putih di kediaman keluarga Huang.. Tetapi saat aku mendekatinya, dia selalu menghilang. Seakan yang ku lihat hanya sekedar fatamorgana."

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke sana, Kris? Aku merasa Zi Tao－

－memang sengaja memperlihatkan diri padamu agar penyebab kematiannya terkuak."

"Tentu."

 **TBC**

Yosh! Selesai part 2-nya..  
Pendek ya? Aneh ya? Ide ngadet sih :'/

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **Ido Nakemi, Skylar Otsu, Aiko Vallery, Yuehades, 7D, hzffan, Tiyahuang, Celindazifan, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, ribka097, munakyumin137, TaoTaoZiPanda, shuah-x, Coffe Latte, rubykaisoo, hanac947, dongjae970509.**

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


End file.
